Adventure Time I remember you
by FanOfCartoons
Summary: what happens when the ice king mistakes marceline as a princess? Will their past together bring Simon Petrikov back? or will the power of the crown keep him as the Ice King? Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Adventure time: I remember you

CH 1 "Vampire queen or Vampire Princess?"

Playing on her bass-axe, Marceline floated on top of her couch waiting for Finn and Jake for their weekly jam time together. It had been weeks since the Ice King came over to her house to try to make a song to get princesses to like him. _Not that it will ever happened. _ She stopped strumming her bass as she looks over at the old photo of her when she was a little girl that Simon took of her, she frowns slightly how he did'it remember her even with the photo, the letters and the newspaper clipping, it made her feel frustrated and…alone.

Her thoughts of melcholy were interrupted by a knock and a cheerful voice from outside.

"Hey Marcy!" Called Finn "It us Finn and Jake!"

"Come in you guys!" She called back, Finn opens the door carrying a balloon and Jake with his violin as they enter into her living room.

"'sup' Marceline" Said Jake "Ready to get the party up in here?...Hey, me and Finn came up with a new song and we want your help on it"

"Yeah Marcy" Finn said happily "With your singing, this song will be bananas !"

"Yeah,Yeah…" Marceline smirked, floating in front of them "Of course I'll sing your song, let me see it and I'll…!"

She was interrupted by another voice echoing through her cave, making her eyes go wide as Finn and Jake turns their head towards the door.

"You hoo! Anyone home!" Ice king sand, flying into the mouth of her cave, carrying his drum kit on his back.

_'oh no!' _ Marceline thought as she felt herself going into a cold sweat.

"Aw! What the-? Ice King!" Finn stuttered "What the plops is he doing here?"

"Yeah!" Jake announced "He's going to ruin jam time!"

"uh…I-I'll handle it guys…" Marceline said as she head out of her door, confronting Ice King waiting for her outside. His eyes lit up as he saw her.

"Hey! There you are!" He said.

"what are you doing here?" She said angrily, the ice king let out a laugh.

"Well I thought that the last time we sang together, it was pretty great! So…I was wondering if I can practice making a new song…please, pretty please!" He begged, putting his hands together and shaking them at her, she frowns slight, her hand through her hair. She can never say no to him.

She let out a sigh.

"All right….come inside"

"Oh yeah!" Ice King exclaimed, doing a fist pump in the air before flying inside much to Finn and jake's surprise, as Marceline went back inside.

"Okay guys, Ice King gonna stay to practice with us…" Marceline said bluntly. Jake let out a rassberry as Ice King set up his drums.

"Sure whatever you say Marceline" Finn said, its not like he can argue with her, it is her house. She gives Marceline a piece of paper with their song lyrics on it.

"Okay…" She started "Everyone ready?..."

"Yes" Jake announced

"I'm ready!" Finn yells out.

"Me too!" Ice king exclaimed with a huge smile on his face, Marceline let out a small smile towards her old friends as she began to sing and everyone else began to play.

"Is it to hard to remember me?"

Because I remember you

What had happped to us, in our crazy life

We did everything together in one strife

And suddenly you began to forget me

Oh why…why did you….why did you forgotten me?

The ice King frowned slightly, something in him, started to make him feel sad and his head started to turn fuzzy, he quickly shook it off and continued to play.

We went through everything together

And we suddenly moved away from eachother

Is there a way? A way for me to help you

If there is, I'll do anything to get me friend back

The song ends and after an hour of playing they were all getting ready to leave, until Jake brought something up.

"Hey Marcy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Jake…shoot" Marceline said,

"Why are you called the vampire Queen, I mean you dad isn't a king, he's a lord or whatevs….so aren't you supposed to be called Marceline the vampire _Princess"_

Ice king slowly straightens hearing the word princesses directed towards Marceline, it all makes sense, yes, Marceline should be his future wife! She is perfect, she loves music like him, and they have that much in common more than he gets out from the other princesses. Yes…she is perfect, but something tugged at the back of his mind, almost making him re think but his messed up mind wouldn't let him, but it stayed at the back of his mind.

Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess your right" She said "well I'll see you guys around"

She watches as Simon flys out of her door without saying a word of goodbye, she frowns as her old friend seemed more far away from her now, once Finn and Jake had left she went to bed, with photo in hand she looks at it once last time.

"oh Simon.." she sighs "I wish…I can do something"

She turns floating on her bed as she drifted to sleep, she wakes up in the morning feeling really cold, she wakes up in a jolt to see that she was in a room made of Ice, as she floated on top of an ice bed that had all her things in it.

"What the Heck is going on!" She yells out, but there was one culprit who had gall to kidnap a vampire…Ice King.

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure time: I remember you

CH 2 "Kidnapped?...By the Ice King!"

"What the **_heck_** did that guy do?" She screamed loudly, finding that she the _Vampire Queen_ did not even hear or even felt the Ice King taking her to the Ice Kingdom, she felt embarrassed that he took her, this will ruin her reputation as the fearful Vampire Queen. She looks around the room, grabbing her bass-axe angrily and turns to the only way of escape, the only window in her room.

"ch'!...stupid old man" She mumbled as she floats over to the window only to repelled back by an invisible force.

"Ow! What the-!" She rubs her head, lifting her head up in confusion and sees a reflection of an ice shield. She reaches out to the window only for her hand to stop a few inches outside before feeling the chill of the ice shield, she pulls her hand back.

"Maybe he's not so stupid after all…" She says to herself "But no way I'm staying here…"

She turns to find a familer penquin standing in front of her; it let out a 'wenk' at her and Marceline blinks at it.

"oh, hey Gunther…where's Ice King, I need to talk to him" She says trying to keep her anger under control, its not like he did this on his will, the crown is making him do things, not Simon. Gunther let out another 'Wenk!' and waddles out of the room, Marceline slowly followed Gunther down the hallway leading her to Ice king's living room, where she saw a makeshift cage made of Ice and his drum kit and an exercise equipment, dusty from not being used in a long time.

"Come on, Gunther I don't have time for this, where's Ice King?" She said going impatient.

"Did somebody called me?" Ice King cheerfully said walking in, Marceline turns and glares at him.

"Why did you Kidnapped me!" She questioned loudly, hissing at him as her fork tongue comes slithering out "What's wrong with you?"

"Well, you're going to be my new wife" He smiles "and Finn and Jake will just get in the way of our new happiness together, so for them to not come in to beat me up and get you back, I did a spell surrounding this _whole _mountain in an invisible shield and only I can break it, hehehe!" he laughs giggling with joy.

Marceline blushed slightly as her old friend wanted her to be his wife, and let out a scoff.

"Look!...I'm not going to be your wife, okay...now let me go so I can go home" She said, Ice King frowns.

"Aw…come one! At least give me a chance, I'm really lonely here, even with the penguins its so lonely here" He says quietly. "I feel like I need you for company and well, since I brought you here I felt….happy"

Marceline frowns and floats up to him, scratching at her raven hair.

"….okay….I can't be your wife, but I can stay here...for a while I mean" She says, the Ice King perked up in his crazy happiness.

"Really! Wonderful!...we going to have so much fun!" He yells out doing a spin and pumping his fists into the air. Marceline frowns slightly at him, he suddenly stops and turns back to her.

"To tell you the truth…" He started, she looks at him as there is a hint in his eyes that he felt confused for a moment, like something inside him was making him think outside of the power of the crown. "I don't feel like you should be my wife…"

This made Marceline eyes widen.

"I mean, your pretty and everything but I see as…you know, as a friend" He said with a small smile. " haha, I can't really explain it but you make me happy just by being here"

Marceline floats up to him, and let out a sigh.

"Simon…why, why don't you remember me?" she said, trying to keep her composure as her voice starts to crack. He tilts his head at her with a confused look on his face.

"I mean don't you remember Hambo…that bear you go for me the first time we meet"

"What?...Hambo?"

"Yes!...and how you sang to me every night for me to go to sleep, or you went to get me apples and berries so I can suck the red? Or when you taught me how to play guitar, you even went through piles of rubble to find me a small guitar for me and you even taught me to sing, Simon!"

"Why do you keep calling me Simon?...pffffts" He let out a raspberry. "It does not sound right, and that's not even my name, you know it's the Ice King!" He announces proudly "you know because I control Ice and I have my crown"

"Simon! Listen to me!" Marceline yells at him "The Crown made you this way, you got to remember something…."

"Remember…..something?...hmm" he slowly repeats, she saw his eyes dart back and forth and he clutches his forehead slightly.

"Remember….something?" Marceline smiles slightly nervously she knows he was getting to him, until they heard voices yelling outside.

"ICE KING!"

Ice king turns and walks to the window, looking down he sees Finn carrying his red sword and Jake with his hands morph into large mallets, as Finn shakes his sword at Ice king.

"ICE KING! WE KNOW YOU TOOK MARCELINE! NOW GIVE HER BACK NOW OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO GET BEAT!"

"YEAH!" Jake yells putting his mallet hands out "LIKE AN EGG! NOW GIVE HER BACK!"

"NO WAY FINN! MARCELINE IS STAYING WITH ME AND YOU CAN'T GET THROUGHT MY SHEILD!" He yells back at them.

"OH YEAH! HA!" Finn and Jake starts stabbing and hammering at the invisible shield but could'ent get throught adding to their frustration.

"DANG IT! JUST YOU WAIT ICE KING!"

"NOT A SCRATCH BOYS! NOT A SCRATCH!"

Marceline watches as they argued back and forth, but she knew she was getting through to him, she saw it in his white eyes, and he started to remember something but that crown, that stupid crown! Its holding his mind captive if she could figure out a way to break the crown's spell on Simon, just maybe, maybe she'll get through to him and get her old friend back and the only way to do that, is staying her in the Ice Kingdom, no matter how long it takes.

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME

PLEASE COMMENT.


	3. Chapter 3

Adventure time: I remember you

CH 3 "Memory of a Memory"

_ "Mister Simon! Mister Simon!" a young hysterical Marceline runs through the broken, shattered streets holding her precious Hambo in her arms, she runs into a small shelter made from a collapsed building, with cracked walls and a slanted roof, inside was a small fire and next to it was a young Simon Petrikov, with his raggy uncombed beard that made him appeared 10 years older. He sees his frantic little girl running towards him with her Hambo held in front of her, with its right button eye missing, the poor doll already lost its bright red color turning dull and grey and there was patches on its stomach and back, but Marceline would never abandoned her precious doll, With tears in her eyes she goes into Simon's arms as she starts sobbing into his chest, he wraps his arms around her petite body as he gently pats her back to calm her down._

_"Hey…tell me what happened to Hambo this time?" He gently whispers to her, he felt himself getting more tired, after months of traveling with Marceline, he felt drained and the voices are coming back. Marceline let out a sniff, looking down at her feet ashamed._

_"I broke Hambo again, I was playing with him and his eye fell out…I-I'm sorry Mister Simon, I know you always fix him, it's my fault" She whimpered, rubbing her eyes. Simon smiles slightly rubbing her head._

_"No, no my sweet vampire queen…let me see Hambo, I'll fix him"_

_Marceline gives him her Hambo and Simon takes off his last button on his grey vest, he grabs a sewing needle and string and starts sewing the button onto Hambo, he cuts the string making the button stay in place and presents it to Marceline._

_"There…good as new" He smiles, Marceline let out a cheerful glees taking her Hambo into her arms and turns and hugs Simon, who smiles warmly at her._

_"Thank you Mister Simon!"_

_"Your're welcome sweetie, be more careful with Hambo now" he smiles to her __**' annoying brat'**__, he shakes his head clutching his head, as Marceline looks at him._

_"What's wrong Mister Simon?" she asks, Simon looks at her __**'stupid girl, be quiet!'**_

_"L-leave her alone!" He growls "Be quiet! Be quiet!" he yells, Marceline takes a frightful step back._

_"Mister Simon!? Mister Simon! What's wrong….your scaring me!"_

The Ice King jolted upright on his ice bed, breathing heavily with cold sweat running down his face, he sits towards that edge rubbing his head as his crown saw on top of his sock drawer.

"Man…must have been another nightmare" He said to himself, it was the middle of the night and Ice King couldn't go back to sleep. "What was I dreaming about?...I always forget my dreams….why?" He whispers to himself, he gets up walking down his hallway towards Marceline's room, he silently opens the door to see Marceline, sleeping peacefully floating on her bed. He let out a small smile and goes over back to his living room and looks out the window to see Finn and Jake sleeping outside, he let out a huge grin and let out a snicker.

"Those doofuses will never get in here…." He turns away from them and felt himself going to his past room, seeing all the stuff before him, he can never really remember why he brought them in here, but he wanted to find his book, he quickly locates it on top of some furniture and some clothes and opens it.

Marceline slowly wakes up, yawning as she stretches, she notices that her door was ajar and flys over to it.

"I could have sworn I closed it…" She mumbled, she opens her door and floats towards the Ice King's kitchen and props open his fridge to see all kind of red food for her, there were cherries, strawberries, raspberries, red velvet cake, jello, and even a gallon of red fruit juice, she was surprised how much Ice King prepared, she takes the gallon out of the fridge not even bother to get a glass, she drank it out of the jar and put it back into the fridge. Her pointy ears twitch, she heard something, something small, she slowly floats out of the Kitchean and down a set of spiral stairs, following the sound, it almost sounded as if someone was crying, she stops outside of a room and saw the Ice King, his back towards her, reading something in his hands, she slowly floats up to him.

"…Simon?"

He quickly turns with tears in his eyes, Marceline blinks and the Ice King gave out a toothy smile.

"Oh yeah Marceline!...can't sleep either huh?" He cheerfully said, Marceline looks over at the book.

"What are you reading?"

"Reading what?" He looks over the book and closes it "Oh! Its just a journal I keep around, you know memories, to tell you the truth…I have no idea how I got down here…hmm"

"Can I see the journal?"

"Sure thang! Here" He puts the book in her hands and she goes to the first page, there was a title on top with a date.

June 18, 20-

The year was smudged but underneath was a journal entry about two paragraphs long and an old photo, of Simon in a patched up black suit and next to him, was the young Marceline holding her precious Hambo, her eyes quickly widened as she read the journal entry.

_ "I can't get the voices to go away, they're always with me now, telling me things, telling me how I can use magic to protect myself, but magic does 'ant exist, does it? But, I always seem to ignore them and some days they disappear and other days they come back, but every day now they are always with me, it's the crown! The Crown, that dread crown, this all happened because of that crown!_

_ But, I meet a little girl today, her name is Marceline, she's such a lovely girl, a wonderful daughter even though I am not her biological father, I'm beginning to be one for her, she gives me meaning in my cruel life, I love being around her, she makes me feel happy again. I just hope I can be around long enough to keep her safe"_

Marceline looks up at the Ice King who just looked at her with a grin, she felt herself frown and shows him the page.

"Do you remember?...you were reading this"

He read the page and stared at the photo, his mouth turned to a line, his eyes filled with confusion as he takes the book from Marceline and started mumbling to himself, reapeating the same thing over and over again, but Marceline could'ent figure out what he was saying.

"Now…I remember" He whispers , staring into the book "I was reading this…and I remember that I saw you crying?...and I gave you that bear…and you named it….Hambo….how could I have forgotten?"

He started to speak like Simon as she listens to him.

"How can I forgotten so quickly? And forgotten you?...My little Marcy" He said, Marceline could'ent stop her tears from running down her cold cheek and embraces her lost friend.

"Simon, you remember!" She cried, Simon pushes her gently away and shakes his head.

"No Marceline…" He sadly says "I will be gone and won't even remember this, I will go back to my other persona as the Ice King"

"What?! No!...but you remember!"

"I do, but I will soon forget…don't feel so sad, my little girl, I'm happy I can get to finally recognize you" he gently stokes her tears away. "Even if it's just for a small…moment" He pulls away from her as Marceline clenches her hands and wipes her tears away_. 'It's all that stupid crown fault!'_

_"_Hey what's the matter Marceline?" Ice king asks with a confused look on his face "What happened, was it something I said? Come one what I say, if I said anything to hurt your feelings, I'm sorry…."He says apologizing for something he did not do. Marceline sniffs and replies.

"No..No, I just got water in my eyes, your ice is melting or something…"

"Oh…well yeah that's always a problem" He smiles and walks past her "Well good night, Marceline, I'm beat and I'm going to bed…also, do you know how I got down here?"

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure Time I Remember you

CH 4 "The mystery of the crown"

_The voices came back._

_ Simon thought he had gotten rid of them, but every time he puts on the crown, they are harder to get rid of. They keep pestering him with their whispering, their obsessive whispering! Even when he is not wearing the crown, the whispering are becoming louder and louder each day. He felt a small tug on his sleeve and looks down to see Marceline innocently looking at him, he let out a small smile._

_"Yes Sweetie?"_

_" …what is the Ice King?" his eyes quickly widen and turned away from her as he tries to keep his nerves down, they have been walking in the desolate city for an hour now, and it becoming harder and harder to find the color red for Marceline._

_"W-where did you heard that?" he asks, she looks down._

_"I saw one of your videos and you said you were the Ice King….are you? Is that why you carry your crown"_

_"…its just a fantasy Marceline, that's all, and this crown help me protect you, remember those shadows?...and they chased us until I scared them away with my ice powers" Marceline held her Hambo protectively._

_"I remember…they were scary…can I wear the crown?" He faced her quickly._

_"No!...never asked me that again Marceline, never ever touch this crown" He scolded her fiercely and Marceline looks down and Simon quickly felt guilty for shouting at her and goes down to her eye-level._

_"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I yelled at you, but…this crown, it's not safe….I'm the only one who gets to wear it and I don't anything bad happen to you…okay?"_

_Marceline nods and hugs him around his neck and Simon wraps his arms around her. He never wants to lose her, he never wants to hurt her when he wears the crown, he is terrified of harming her everyday and the voices they are becoming a part of him and his memories are becoming faint, he does 'ant even remember where they are, and he is becoming afraid that he won't even remember Marceline but he'll never let that happen._

"Gunther!...did you break all the milk bottles!" Shouted Ice King, Marceline was floating in the Kitchen as Ice king shouted at his poor, guilty penguin as Ice King pointed at the corner of the room.

"Go into your corner Gunther…and you think about what you did"

"Wenk" Gunther said as he waddles to his corner.

"No back talk mister" Ice King scolded "I swear, he's just getting worse and worse"

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? POST YOUR IDEAS ON THE REVIEW PAGE AND I WILL PUT THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WILL YOUR IDEA BE THERE?**

**AND PLEASE KEEP IT CLEAN**


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure time I remember you

CH 5 "Help from an old friend"

It has been a week since Ice King kidnapped Marceline and she couldn't leave with the force field till around, she stared out the window as Finn and Jake tiredly try to break her out. She sighed turning away from her friends and floated over to her own room. She hasn't seen Simon for a while now and wonders what he does in his time. She stares up at the ceiling sadly and closes her eyes. She was tired of seeing her friend suffer…because of her, she knew it was her fault, Simon protected her from wearing the crown and every time he put it on, he went deeper and deeper in his own insanity and power of the crown, and it was the time when she left him.

"Where are you going?" asked Simon as Marceline now a preteen floats away from him, he started wearing a robe and his beard grew long and shaggy. He started wearing the crown more often now she couldn't remember the last time when he had it off. She frowns at him.

"I'm going away, Simon…"

"Yeah I know but to where?!" He asks growing impatient, he was beginning to shift towards anger now, he did; it even acted like his gentle self, he was becoming cold to her. (no pun intended) She turns away from him.

"Somewhere new, I'm getting my own place" They have been living on top of a mountain for years now and penguins kept following him wherever he goes, it was due to the fact that he kept them cold in their new environment. He shrugs and turns away from her.

"Bring me something when you come back…uh….hmmm…..who are you?"

Marceline glared angrily at him and floated away, she went all over OOO, throughout the rest of her 1000 years, every time she found a place a hundred years later, Ice King will be knocking on her door, she moved all over but he always manages to find her, with no idea who she is

She can't help him while stuck with him in the Ice Kingdom and he needed help, and as much as it pains her, she needed help from Bonnibel, She floats back towards her friends outside and made sure she was alone, with no Ice King and no Gunther, she did'it trust that penquin, She looks down at Finn and Jake.

"Hey! You guys, I need you to get Bonny and tell her that I need a cure for insanity, you think you can do that for me?"

"But we need to get you out of there Marceline!" Yelled Finn.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, and just tell Bonny!"

"Okay, we'll go to Princess Bubblegum! Come on Jake"

"All right dude!" Finn quickly jumps on Jake's back and rode off towards the cand kingdom, they frinally make it into the palace as they meet with Princess Bubblegum.

"Princess, Princess!" Finn calls

"What is it Finn? Is something wrong?" PB asks.

"Marceline got kidnapped by the Ice King and he put up a shield so we can't break her out"

"Oh no! this is terrible!"

"And Marceline asks us if you have a cure for Insanity?"

"Insanity?...well….I can use science and my knowlage to figure something out for Marceline, but I need time, I'll get it ready as soon as possible"

I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME


End file.
